


Movie Night

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair doesn't like Jim's choice of movie.  And then he does.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Movie Night'.

**Prompt: Movie Night:**   


“Aw, Jim, man! Do we _have_ to watch this again? I mean, when you said you wanted a quiet night in with a movie and a few beers, I didn’t expect yet another re-run of ‘Lethal Weapon’! Surely you know the script off by heart by now!” 

Jim grinned at his frustrated partner, enjoying how cute a pouting Sandburg could be. 

“Come on, Chief, what’s not to like? The hero’s a shortish, good looking guy with long curly hair, who manages to get himself out of all sorts of scrapes. Sound familiar?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding, man! I mean, that film’s all about violence, man! Oh sure, it’s also about learning to trust your partner and getting back your humanity, yadda, yadda, but you can’t think that he’s anything like me! Amongst other things, does the word ‘pacifist’ mean anything to you?” 

Suddenly Jim realised that there was much more to his young roommate’s grumbling than the obvious, and he paused before answering, instinctively knowing that whatever he said next was going to be important to Blair. It was certainly true that his guide was a gentle and empathic soul by nature, but he wasn’t a wimp either. So, how to answer without hurting him or further damaging his ever-present low self-esteem? Then all of a sudden, inspiration struck, and he patted the seat next to him on the sofa. 

“C’mere, Chief, and get comfortable. I’ve got something to say to you, and I want you to listen, OK? No interruptions!” 

Mystified now – and why shouldn’t he be since Jim Ellison _never_ ‘talked’ if he could duck out of it – Blair settled beside his partner and hitched around to face him, all ears. 

“Chief, I wasn’t actually laughing at you just then. In fact, far from it. Yes, I do know that you’re peaceable by nature, but you’re no victim. You can and do defend yourself and others selflessly when you have to. Sure, you don’t like guns, but I’ve seen you put a wrench and a ball to good use when necessary. And what about whacking that guy with a shillelagh at St Sebastian’s when he tried to climb in the window? I wasn’t kidding when I told Simon that I’d never had a partner I could trust to watch my back like you.” 

He knew he’d got it right for once when Blair’s expression softened to one of wonderment. 

“Oh, man! That’s so good of you to say! I always thought you were just tolerating me because I could help with the senses. But to say you think of me as your partner, wow! That’s just so cool!” 

“Then how about this, Chief? I didn’t just mean my partner at work. I’d like to think we could become partners in every sense of the word. What do you say?” 

For a fraught moment, he thought he really blown it and overstepped the mark, but the next second, he had a lump of warm Blair on his lap. 

“I say, ‘yes’, Jim! It’s what I’ve always wanted. You and me. Jim and Blair. Sentinel and guide!” 

“Then that’s how it’ll be, Chief, from now on.” 

The movie was forgotten as the pair celebrated their mutual enlightenment, but strangely enough, Blair never again complained about Jim’s choice of film.  


**The End.**


End file.
